


Date and Dinner

by Fluffysminion



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Horror, Mutation Stage: Four, Port Caius, The Tall and the Smalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffysminion/pseuds/Fluffysminion
Summary: Nikota brings someone home to meet her family.





	Date and Dinner

Tomar leaned on the wall of the Dusky Sprocket, acting calm and cool as convincingly as a teenager waiting for their date to show up could. He checked the note she had given him last time, he was in the right place, and the arranged time was twenty minutes ago. 

“Tomar! Gud t’see you, excited f’tonight?” There she was, the girl herself. Mysterious as always. “This’s Gunther, he’s comin’ t’th’party!” She flashed him a smile, laughing at some secret joke. Then the man (was he even still a teenager?) stepped out of the crowd behind her.

“So this is the guy you were telling me about? And the others are already there right?” He was large, clumsy and stank of alcohol. He slapped Tomar on the back with a strength that sent him stumbling.

Tomar leaned in and whispered furiously to Nikota “Who’s this? Party? What’s going on?”

She smiled as if turning up late with another guy wasn’t anything to be concerned about, then squeezed his hand. “’Member what I said, ‘bout my dads? He’s jus’ a pr’caution.” Her answer was only slightly louder than the scratching. Then she grabbed the drunk’s hand as well (Tomar had already forgotten his name) and told them both “dun’t worry, t’s not far” before pulling them both into the street.

She led them away from the crowds, through the sagging slums and into the dark and empty regions where no humans lived. Both Tomar and the drunk tagalong were uncomfortable with their destination and were starting to have second thoughts, but Nikota gripped their hands with an unlikely strength and pulled them onwards. With neither of them yet willing to commit to leaving it was her will to proceed that steered the group. 

“We’re here!” Nikota spoke with the same cheer and bubbliness that Tomar was used to hearing when they had previously met up in town, it felt wrong hearing it out here. She tried to pull them into the mouth of a vast empty pipe but Tomar froze, for the first time properly scared. There was a smell coming from the pipe, an animal smell, far larger and more threatening than Nikota’s rodent scent. It said in a language he didn’t need to speak to understand, that here there were monsters.

But she tugged at his wrist again and he moved mechanically forwards. It was too late now anyway. No-one would think to look for him out here. There was a light ahead, and in the light, movement.

“Tomar, this’s my family. Karger and Jaspar.” She gestured with her head, as her hands were still holding on to them by their wrists. “Karger, Jaspar, this is Tomar, he’s stayin f’dinner.”

Something too big to be human stepped forward on legs like stilts, green eyes focused entirely on the other person she’d brought with her. “And this one?” The voice was deep, the question laced with longing.

Nikota let go of both their wrists then, and pushed the drunk man forwards. “Dinner.” She noticed the took of horror on Tomar’s face as he watched the creature sweep the man’s legs from under him and grab for his neck. “T’s ok, he’s not what we’re eating.”

Tomar turned and ran. He could hear Nikota calling after him to stop, but he could also hear the crack of broken bones and wet tearing sounds. Terror gave strength to his legs as he fled into the darkness. He wouldn’t have come if he had known that was what she’d meant. “I don’t want him to get the wrong impression” she’d said “or he’ll eat you alive”.


End file.
